


When Printing Goes Wrong

by hope-for-olicity (Jacq)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Olicity Hiatus Fic-A-Thon, arrow season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 08:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12229671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacq/pseuds/hope-for-olicity
Summary: Felicity finds something very distressing in the lair printer.





	When Printing Goes Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry for Olicity Hiatus Fic-a-Thon prompt: Sent to the wrong printer.
> 
> It is set in Season 5 after Oliver starts seeing Susan Williams. Felicity is still dealing with her feelings concerning Havenrock and doesn't feel worthy of Oliver.
> 
> No beta - but I hope you like!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, they are the property of Arrow.

SO YOU MARRIED HER??!

 

This was not how Felicity planned to discuss this. She really thought she had calmed down but by the time the elevator door opened to reveal Oliver, it was like a dam exploded!

  
  
  


_ 2 Hours Earlier _

 

Felicity had been working running a search when she suddenly heard the printer printing in the distance. Odd, she hadn’t hit print. She walked over to investigate and what did she find but a marriage certificate for a Mr. Oliver Queen and to a Ms. Susan Williams. At first, she just stood there staring at the paper. She couldn’t even form a rational thought. How could? What was? How dare? HE’S MINE.

 

Then she let herself have a good cry. She had waited too long and he had moved on. Just like she had told him too. But she didn’t really think he’d marry someone else. He said she was his always? 

 

She sobbed uncontrollably by the printer for a while before she had a thought. Why didn’t he tell her? Oliver married Susan and didn’t think it was worth mentioning. She looked down at the date. It was the week before. Oliver had been married FOR A WEEK! She had noticed no change in his behaviour. She thought he was still living here, at least he led her to believe that. She quickly scurried down to his room. It looked sparse. But it always looked sparse.

 

She decided to pull herself together and do what any rational person would do. She would ask him about it.

  
  
  


_ Present Time _

 

“What now? Married who? What are you talking about?” Oliver was very confused and he could see Felicity was very upset. This can’t be good.

 

“You married Susan Williams! I said you should date - NOT GET MARRIED! But not only did you get married to the evil woman you didn’t tell ME!!!”

 

“FELICITY. I thought you liked her.”

 

“I NEVER LIKED HER. You were dating her, I was being supportive!”

 

“Did you tell you are the Green Arrow? Isn’t that something we should have discussed? I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU OLIVER!” Felicity continued to pace back and forth on the elevated platform, her heels constantly clicking, trying to work off her mad.

 

Oliver watched her for a moment but really, he had to stop her. Honestly, he was shocked she cared so much. He wasn’t a fool, he knew she’d always love him but she told him to move on and she had seemed totally fine about Susan. And he didn’t even like Susan! He had to find out where this marriage idea came from. He quickly walked up to Felicity, stopping her mid-babble by having her run into his chest. That got her attention. They didn’t touch anymore so whenever it happened - HUGE sparks!

 

“OLIVER!”

 

“FELICITY! STOP! I get it, you are mad. But can you please tell me why you think I married Susan Williams?”

 

“THIS!” She grabbed the marriage certificate off her desk and held it up.

 

Oliver walked over and took the paper from her hand. “Felicity, where did you get this?”

 

“The printer.”

 

“The printer?”

 

“Yes, the one over there in the corner.” she pointed.

 

“Felicity,” Oliver reached over and took her hands in his. “I am not married. To Susan Williams or anyone else. Do you hear me?”

 

“Oh. Maybe you don’t remember?” She pulled her hands away.

 

“Felicity, I think I’d remember. Plus, I saw Susan today and she didn’t mention it either. So, I am still a single man.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“So, now we need to figure out where this came from.”

 

“Well, I guess I could try to backtrace where the print request came from.”

 

“Sounds like a good idea.”

 

Felicity began typing as Oliver watched over her shoulder. They didn’t get very far before they heard the elevator open again and Curtis rushed in and ran straight for the printer. Oliver raised his eyebrow and followed with Felicity on his heels.

 

“Looking for this?” Oliver held up the marriage certificate.

 

“Yes, but it’s not what you think!”

 

“Please explain.” Oliver deadpanned

 

“Well, see Paul and I need our original marriage certificate in order to get divorced and I can’t find it so I wanted to see if I could make one.”

 

“Curtis, this marriage certificate does not have your names on it!” Felicity said raising her voice and quickly realizing she had shown her hand. All her feelings for Oliver had been revealed for no reason.

 

“I was just fooling around. So, I put in the names of a couple I knew.”” Curtis began to shuffle, Oliver continued to glare at him.

 

"Susan and I are not a couple!" Oliver practically grred.

 

“I’m not feeling well. I’m going to call it a night.” Felicity quickly bolted.

 

“Curtis, do you realize what you have done?”

 

*****

 

Felicity did what any truly mortified person does. She went home to mope. She picked up some Big Belly Burger and wine on her way. She would and sit wallow for the night.

 

What had she been thinking? She had no right to react that way. Oliver, deserved someone better, someone good.

 

She heard the knock on the door and wiped the tears away. Please, don’t be Oliver was all she could think as she walked toward the door wrapped in a green blanket.

 

She opened the door.

 

“I know you don’t want to see me right now.”

 

“Yet, you came.”

 

“Yes, can I come in. I promise to say my piece and then I’ll leave.”

 

Felicity opened the door wider and gestured for him to come inside. 

 

As soon as she had closed the door, he turned to face her. “Felicity, I love you. You are my always and if there is any chance that you would ever open the door for us again, I’m here. I NEED you to know you are my first choice. Susan means nothing. I don’t even like her. She was just there and you wanted me to move on. But YOU, YOU FELICITY are EVERYTHING.”

 

The tears started to flow down Felicity’s face.

 

“Oh my god, no! I didn’t come here to make you cry. I just wanted you to know how I felt. I didn’t want you sitting here thinking you had somehow embarrassed yourself admitting your feelings because I have feelings too.”

 

“Oliver, I love you. I know I don’t deserve you but the only name I want on a marriage certificate with Oliver Queen is Felicity Smoak.”

 

“Good because I feel the same way.”

 

They both just stood there looking at each other.

 

Finally, Oliver broke the silence. “I guess, I’ll go home now.”

 

He had just turned to walk away when Felicity couldn’t help herself and reached for his arm. “Wait, Oliver, stay. I want this to be our home again. I know we have a lot to work through but for the night can you just stay with me.”

 

“I’ll stay tonight and as long as you’ll have me.”

 

“Thank you.” Felicity took his hand and led him to the couch. 

 

Oliver pulled her into his arms. 

 

“Oliver, I never thought I’d be so happy to be wrong. I think the next marriage certificate printed by the printer should be ours.”

  
  
  


_6 Months Later_

 

“So, the certificate will be printed here and sent to this printer as well?”

 

“Yes, Mrs. Queen as per your request.”

 

Oliver found Felicity at his assistant's desk. “Felicity, what are you doing?”

 

“Making sure our marriage certificate is printed in all the right places.”

 

“I love you, Mrs. Queen. Let’s go celebrate!”

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
